


Demons Are Just Fallen Angels

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Mayoi, M/M, Mayoi not evil tho he's just trying to help, Priest Tatsumi, They/Them pronouns for Mayoi, Urban Fantasy, idk how to tag this help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: Mayoi didn't expect anything as they strolled through the night, let alone a wounded priest on the verge of bleeding out.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Demons Are Just Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Why are the ideas that I don't really like the ones I have the most inspiration for what is this sorcery
> 
> Anygays this has they/them pronouns for Mayoi which is a comfort hc of mine but I won't keep it for my other fics... I just wanted to do it here bc... idk demons are too cool for gender

Nighttime was the only time of the day that Mayoi truly felt safe being outside. Back in the outside of the old town they lived in, barely anyone was still around at that time, so Mayoi didn't need to worry about being seen. And, even if occasionally they do run into someone, it's nearly pitch-black, only the moon and some scarce lanterns illuminating anything, so there's no way they'd be able to notice that is wrong with Mayoi. Their sharp teeth, their small horns, and the tail on its back.

Though by now, the other demons seemed to be able to blend in well with human society, by simply hiding these distinguishing features. For example, covering their horns with headwear - these hats called beanies seem to be popular among the humans right now - or bury their tails in baggy pants.

Still, Mayoi doesn't feel comfortable being out and among people, even in a disguise. What if they still notice? They've had countless nightmares of being found out, and subsequently, brutally tortured and executed. Not even to mention that then, the humans would know about the existence of demons, and consequently hunt the rest of their kin. And it'd all just be their fault…

Even though they shouldn't care at all about their fellow demons, as they barely interact with them. They simply don't fit in. And of course, being scared of approaching humans, Mayoi simply lives their life basically isolated, as a loner. Though they didn't mind, or at least they thought they didn't. They've been this distant from everyone for centuries, after all.

And, not to mention, Mayoi simply doesn't get along with the other demons, simply because of their contrasting morals. Yes, by now demons have stopped being genuinely malicious beings, that haunt torture humans as they did several centuries ago, they're more on the peaceful side, but still wicked in the way they like to toy with humans in ways that Mayoi doesn't even exactly know; they've stopped listening to them brag years ago.

And, there are still some gangs, they've heard, that still actively hunt and kill humans. Mayoi starts shivering at the thought… When they were younger, they often tried to kill, just to fit in, but it was incredibly hard for them and so, they started getting excluded. But that one human, that Mayoi had 'managed' to take the life from… It haunts them to this day. Why can't they just coexist peacefully? Well, it's not like Mayoi was someone who gets to say that when they've barely made any effort to even coexist in the first place.

But… this particular night was especially nice, Mayoi noticed as the chilly wind brush against their body, which was only partially covered by some black rags. Demons barely feel any cold, and unlike their brethren, they won't resort to stealing from the nearest mall by hypnotizing the cashier, when these clothes will do. Heh, it's not like anyone will see them now, anyways…

It was silent, just the typical ambiance of the night resounding and them. It was wonderful. Mayoi doesn't understand why more humans are out and about during the night when it's so beautiful. But actually, they're glad no one's here, or else they wouldn't get to enjoy this beautiful night. Or… wait, is there someone?

It's incredibly faint, but… Mayoi feels like they can hear something. Not sure what… it sounded like maybe, breathing, and heavy panting. Whatever is making these noises surely is in distress. Maybe a hurt animal? Or perhaps even…

A human. After Mayoi approached the source of the sound, he found a wounded mortal, laying in their blood in the middle of a field. Oh dear- Mayoi can't say god, as a demon, can they? Whatever, this human looks horribly injured. There wasn't any time to think about if that would reveal them as a demon, Mayoi simply had to try and help them… Even though, they don't quite know what to do.

The human, that seemed to be a young man, was covered in dozens of scars… It didn't seem like he was attacked by a wild animal. It's not as if there are any creatures of that kind inhabiting this area, anyways. And looking closer, it looked like whatever attacked him had three claws, as there were always three long parallel scratches everywhere. Wait, three scratches? Oh no.

Three scratches have always been tell-tale signs of demons attacking, and Mayoi knows exactly that these gangs of demons that are out there killing humans use this to mark their victims. How disgusting… But the human in front of Mayoi doesn't seem to be dead just yet. He was still heaving and groaning, his glazed-over eyes didn't seem to follow Mayoi as they leaned over him. He didn't seem like he was totally conscious, despite his eyes being open.

"U-Um… Hey, c-can you hear me? Pl… Please say something…" they begged, but got little to no reaction, aside from some stirring, and even louder groans.

Mayoi panicked. They had no idea how to treat human injuries, nor had they any clue where the nearest hospital would be. But this mortal would die if they didn't at least do anything, there's gotta be something Mayoi is able to do. And they realized something. It did make them gulp.

"Um, l-listen, if you can hear me, that is… uh, please don't be alarmed, it's… it's going to be okay in the end, I promise," they said, as they held the man's cheek, making him look at them. His eyes seemed to focus. They were a beautiful, and vibrant violet color, though they stared at Mayoi dully… The demon can't help but wonder what they would look like if he wasn't in such a situation.

"N-Now… Look at me, alright? And relax…"

Something in the demon's eyes started changing, and the human started feeling… weird, as he gazed into them. It was a good kind of weird, though… A kind of pleasant, fuzzy feeling. Although he was still in immense pain, he was somehow able to just focus on that. And the way Mayoi's teal eyes glowed.

"It will all be okay… Just relax… It's okay to let yourself fall into my eyes, I will keep you safe… I promise… Just keep on breathing in… and out… There is no pain, nothing hurts anymore… You have no need to worry… You will be fine… Just keep on staring into my eyes, and feel the pain melt away. And along with the pain, the bleeding stops. That's right, your wounds are healing… You can feel it, right? Yes... You're fine now... It's okay. You can fall asleep now."

It was certainly odd; The man had given it everything he got to try and not pass out, desperately clutching the cross he wore around his neck and praying for the strength to not die here. And after struggling to stay awake so much and holding on for dear life, he suddenly allowed himself to rest now. Though it really felt like sleep, not as if he passed out. None of his wounds suddenly hurt anymore as he gently picked up and carefully carried away by the demon. He felt… safe.

But Mayoi certainly didn't feel safe, because only after they brought the human to their humble hut, they got to see who that man was. No mistake, this was the town's priest. Oh dear, oh no, the human that Mayoi just saved is actually a priest! That would certainly explain why he was attacked in the first place, and possibly, why he was still alive when Mayoi found him. But surely, once he wakes up, he'd sense Mayoi's aura and exorcise him immediately!

No, Mayoi doesn't want to die! Not yet, at least… Not when all they tried to do was save a human… Oh golly, what should they do? They simply laid the priest down on their sofa and then hid behind an armchair in a panic. Not like that would save them or anything…

And after some time has passed, they heard the human wake up. Some groaning, some confused murmuring. "Ngh… Wh… Where am I? What… happened? Ugh… Wait, is there someone here?"

Of course, Mayoi's cover was blown immediately! They quickly got up from their hiding place, looking mortified. "I-I-I'm so, I'm sorry, I-I… P-Please don't hurt me, I-I don't-! I w-wasn't-"

"Now, now, calm down. There's no need to be scared. Why would I hurt you?" Mayoi's ramblings were cut off by the human's calm voice, which left the demon startled.

Confused, Mayoi started stammering. "D-Don't you… see that I…" Only after they blurted that, it occurred to them that maybe, if he doesn't see that they're a demon, they can just pretend and they wouldn't need to worry. Mayoi hates lying, but this is probably the only way…

The man tilted his head. "Hm? Ah, no, I can tell you're not human. Are you a demon, perhaps?" Despite him talking in such a casual and friendly tone, Mayoi shuddered, shrieking, then quickly sinking to their knees. They hid their face behind their hands, "P-Please, let me live! I swear that I am not malicious! Please, don't kill me, I'm begging you!"

"Fufu, I can tell that you're not malicious, so you needn't be scared, it's okay. I'm Kazehaya Tatsumi, what's your name?"

Mayoi was rendered speechless. They were in disbelief that the priest didn't immediately exorcise them, or at least done anything when he found out what Mayoi was. They let their guard down, slowly lowering their hands that were obscuring their face, and anxiously and just stared at the man, Tatsumi.

And as Tatsumi glared back, he gasped. Now that he got to take a proper look at the demon's face… "Oh, aren't you… Yes, I think I remember. You were the one that saved me, right? After I was attacked by this group of other demons."

It took Mayoi a few seconds before they felt like their voice returned again, even if it was silent and shaky. Tatsumi waited patiently for a response. "U-Uh… Yes… T-That was me, um, sorry, I… my name is Mayoi…" With a smile, Tatsumi pushed his blanket away and got his legs towards the ground. "W-Wait, no, you shouldn't be-! Y-You're supposed to rest right-"

Mayoi cried out, but it was already too late, once Tatsumi stood up, he almost instantly collapsed, and practically fell onto Mayoi, who shrieked. "H-Hiiiiih! T-Tatsumi-saaaaan?!" After they caught their breath again, they wanted to ask if he was alright, but the grunting and sharp breaths coming from the man on top of him were enough of an answer. He looked and sounded like he was in immense amounts of pain. "Ah, I-I am so sorry, ahhhhhh…!"

Mayoi tried to think of what they should do, and the first thing that came to mind was to do the same thing they'd done when they found Tatsumi, just to make the pain disappear, even when it's not a permanent solution. But… But Mayoi already felt so much shame using their demonic person that they had sworn they'd never use against humans… Especially… hypnosis, where Mayoi'd be in full control… Even though they didn't use it against anybody, only _for_ them. They made the pain stop, and the bleeding for the most part. Are they still evil powers, if Mayoi tries to do good with them…? Even if it is taking full control of someone, Mayoi won't do anything bad with it, nothing that Tatsumi wouldn't want, right…?

Mayoi had just been frozen in place, just thinking about what to do, while Tatsumi was howling in pain right next to them. Finally, Mayoi snapped out of it and tried to make Tatsumi sit up, then held his face in their hands.

"Tatsumi-san, I-I'm sorry but… I will make the pain go away like this. So… don't worry… okay?"

Tatsumi's eyebrows almost instantly relaxed once Mayoi started, and that familiar, and yet, still weird sensation started setting in.

Mayoi gulped, throwing aside all of his worries for the moment. Just for Tatsumi. "Now, just relax, alright? Relax and let go… Let everything go, and let me replace all of your pain with pleasant feelings, feelings of serenity. It will all be okay, I promise. So you can just relax, knowing everything will be alright. I'll take away all of the pain for you," they whispered and these words become Tatsumi's reality. They hadn't experimented with this before ever, so they had no idea this would work so well, that they're this strong.

Once Mayoi saw just how tranquil and calm Tatsumi looked, as he gazed so deep into their hypnotic eyes, even starting to struggle to keep his open, Mayoi held in a light sigh of relief. They were really only helping Tatsumi, even if this is just the temporary solution. The human should still get to some medical professional soon, these were basically just painkillers until they've found their way there. And yet, something about this situation right now, it made Mayoi tremble. It was that Tatsumi was absolutely vulnerable to them, and just the thought of that was sickening to Mayoi, just knowing what other demons do with this power. They could easily do horrible things to the priest, and he couldn't do a thing. Not that Mayoi wanted to do any of that, of course not, but just the thought of that was sickening. Surely, Tatsumi's alright now, yeah? So they can stop now, right?

So Mayoi finally broke eye contact, breathing out a sigh they had no idea they were holding in, and if it wasn't for the fact that Mayoi was holding him, Tatsumi's head would have probably just sunk straight down. Mayoi's magic can really be compared to painkillers since it also leaves one incredibly loopy afterward. It took like a minute for Tatsumi to become fully awake and alert again, without the effects subsiding. All the while, Mayoi had put him back on their sofa.

"Mmmh… Ma…yoi...san…"

"Y-Yes, Tatsumi-san? What's wrong?"

"Hm… Nothing…" the other said slowly, then laughed. "Thanks to you…"

Mayoi loosened a tiny bit. "Ah, so you're feeling better now…? Good…" They still sounded really timid, and couldn't stop themselves from saying, "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"A-Anyways…! That's just a temporary solution, you should still get to some kind of doctor for humans, quick! Since all of this is basically just placebo, albeit supernaturally strong."

"Pardon my curiosity," the priest interjected, "May I ask how that worked? I remember it felt like my wounds had closed when you had looked at me."

Mayoi giggled a little, revealing their sharp teeth, but along with that adorable laugh, it only made them look even cuter, at least in Tatsumi's opinion. "The human mind is fascinating, right? I made you wholeheartedly believe that you were healing, and your body reacted accordingly. I… didn't actually know if this would work, but… I know that along with these…" they sighed, "demonic powers, if it becomes a reality in your head, it becomes reality in real life, going past human's normal limits."

The reason they shuddered a little was that they remembered what other demons do with these powers… Which gave them the need to follow up with, "B-But I'm sorry that I… I did this to you… Y-Your memory might be hazy but I really did nothing except for taking care of you, I swear! Even though I am a disgusting creature I wouldn't ever do something bad to you!"

To Tatsumi, the demon looked like the most beautiful angel in the world. They really have a pure heart, what a shame that they think they're on the same level as malevolent demons, just because they are the same species. "I know," Tatsumi nodded with a smile, then sighed, "I'd really like to hug you right now, but last time I tried I collapsed instantly."

"Hug…?" repeated Mayoi, dumbfounded, "w-why would you hug something like me…?"

"Because you saved me, of course. I don't know how I could ever pay you back for that. I am so grateful…"

Mayoi's heart skipped a beat. The priest was really thanking them. "N-No! You needn't pay me back! As a lowly creature like a demon, the only way to not be a complete waste of oxygen is by doing things like that…"

To that Tatsumi pouted a little, and Mayoi's heart sank. They thought they said something that upset him, but then, Tatsumi patted the empty space next to him on the sofa, gesturing for Mayoi to sit down next to him. Reluctantly, they obliged, after all, they didn't want to upset the man any further.

"Please don't say things like that about yourself," he whispered once Mayoi sat down, then quickly wrapped his arms around them, "I've only known you for a short while, and I can clearly tell, you are a pure soul. Demons aren't inherently evil. The ones that attacked me, they weren't very nice, but you, you are wonderful."

It felt like an eternity until Mayoi could even figure out what was happening. They were never hugged before. Initially, they thought they were being attacked or something, and even when they realized that was not the case, they still felt uneasy. But that feeling started to fade, because… it was actually really comfortable. And nice.

"Mayoi-san?" asked Tatsumi once he pulled away again, "You seem rather puzzled right now? Are you alright?"

Was Mayoi alright? Well, they found the hug to be incredibly pleasant, it gave them feelings that they never quite felt before. But they were positive feelings, right? Yeah… Ah, no! They're a demon, they have no right to be this intimate with a human, let alone a holy person! Right? 

"Um… u-um…" Mayoi had no clue how to respond, they had no clue how they were even feeling in the first place. They stuttered around a little more before they remembered the perfect way to change the subject and get out of this situation.

"Ah, Tatsumi-san, as I said, we shouldn't ignore that you could still be horribly injured. I wouldn't like to waste any more time, I don't want it to be my fault if... you didn't make it. We need, uh… we need to go to a… um, I… I think you humans call it a ho… hostipal?"

"Hospital," Tatsumi corrected them with a smile. "You are simply too kind and considerable. That's what really makes you wonderful. Do you, by any chance, have a phone I could use? To contact someone to pick me up and bring me there."

For their own sake, Mayoi chose to ignore the first thing that Tatsumi said, then shook their head. They looked to the ground in shame, as they mumbled, "I'm terribly sorry, I don't have any human technologies. B-But!" They faced Tatsumi again. "Do you know the directions from here to any of those people? I-I could easily carry you there."

"If you could do that for me, that would be wonderful."

"O-Of course! I'll do whatever I can, and I am stronger than humans are after all, so it's not as if it's any problem!"

* * *

It was still late in the night, although, by now, you could see the sun starting to poke out from the horizons. But still, no one was out during these times, in this rural town. When someone would show up, Mayoi would have to change directions in order to avoid them. They couldn't afford to be seen like this, running around while holding the town's priest, and they even forgot to bring some kind of hood to cover their face, and most importantly, their horns. If anyone saw that…

Mayoi gazed down at the man they were carrying. They honestly couldn't help it… He was just beautiful, and… so incredibly sincere. If he was even this kind to a creature as despicable as them… He must really be a pure soul, maybe even an angel. There's no reason why he should be with a demon, then, and still… They tried convincing themselves that they were just concerned about his wellbeing, but in truth, they also wanted to see him again. That's what made them ask, "U-Um… Tatsumi-san…"

"Yes?"

"Um… would you… Would you maybe… uh… u-ughhh… Tatsumi-san, w-when you've fully recovered and all, and um… only if you'd like… could you maybe… return to my place sometime? J-Just to see if you are truly okay! I-I-I'm worried, and I can't really get out into the world to see for myself, you know? B-But only if you'd like, of course! I can totally understand why you'd never ever want to be near something like-"

"I'd love to," Tatsumi casually interrupted the demon with a bright smile, "in fact, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to come to visit you frequently. I owe you my life, after all, and you seem like you don't get much company, so what do you say if I repay my debt by spending time with you, Mayoi-san?"

Mayoi grew silent, just thinking about these words. Tatsumi really does like them? Or does he feel indebted to them? No… Maybe… Maybe he's seen something in Mayoi that no one else has seen yet, not even themselves. The idea of having Tatsumi come over every now and then… That would be heaven. They still have time to figure out if this should even be allowed later, but for now, Mayoi just indulged in that warm and fuzzy feeling of actually… being loved… probably.

But that feeling was quickly crushed by a certain realization. They didn't realize they hadn't even answered his question, as they told him, "Tatsumi-san, once the gang of demons that attacked you find out you're still alive, surely, they're gonna try to kill you again… But I don't want this to happen… T-Tatsumi-san, will you allow me to try and protect you?"

The human looked at Mayoi silently and thoughtfully, then frowned, "I don't want you to get hurt, Mayoi-san…"

"Neither do I want you to get hurt," Mayoi continued speaking as if their heart wasn't jumping at the fact that Tatsumi cares about them like that.

They hadn't quite gotten to a solution when they arrived at their destination – Tatsumi's mother's house, as it turned out. After Mayoi sat the Tatsumi down in front of the door, they were about to disappear into the night again, fearing to be seen by any humans, but before they had the chance to, Tatsumi pulled them into a last hug. It wasn't as tight, and Mayoi felt Tatsumi tremble against him. "Thank you… Thank you for everything," he said before ringing the doorbell, which made Mayoi jump. They panicked since they feared his mother would show up at any moment now (totally forgetting about the fact that it was roughly 5 am and it would take some time for the woman to get up first). And thus, they quickly vanished, but not without a "please take care," first.

After a while, the door finally opened, and his mother's sleepiness immediately ceased upon seeing her son, covered in scars, and struggling to stand. Understandably, she bombarded him with questions about what happened and how he even got here, alive. He only answered the last question, with a serene smile, "an angel saved me."

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am i doing


End file.
